paladinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye
or 200 |mainweapon = Wrist Crossbow |secondaryweapon = Poison Bolts |voiceactor = Holly Franklin |hp = 2000 |speed = 385 |dmgrate = 130/.1 }}Skye is a Flank Class Champion in Paladins, added on November 17th, 2015.https://paladins.gamepedia.com/Skye Bio Most assassins prefer to remain anonymous, but Skye lives with fame and always lives in the spotlight. Trained by legendary monks of Silver Moon, and outlawed for violating each of his sacred vows in meticulous order, Skye enters the fight, with much speculation. Whoever is their next target, wives should be attentive to their husbands, as it is said that a single look from Skye can destroy a man's heart, being responsible for a lot of weeping by women and several curses, to which she is already accustomed, tracing her bad girl path. Cry loudly, your husband will still be with her. Lore Noble by birth, Skye abandoned a life of luxury and wealth to pursue his dreams of excitement and adventure. The hottest girl in the Kingdom During her time on the streets interacted with the Kingdom's criminal underworld, she discovered her natural talent and boundless obsession with killing. When her career as a contract assassin brought her fame and fortune, she caught the attention of many men, including the magistrate who kept her eyes on her, and now she serves as one of the closest advisers to Grand Magister Karne. For her, Kingdom War is just a long-term contract, which will not end until the last of the Resistance is dealt with. Abilities Cards Legendary Cards Cards Customization Body Skins Skye Standard.png| Standard Free Skye Aqua.png| Aqua 4750 Skye Blush.png| Blush 4750 Skye Operative.png| Operative 125 Skye Mechanical.png| Mechanical 125 Skye Heartbreaker.png| Heartbreaker 125 Accessories Skye Standard Accessories.png| Standard Free Skye Aqua Accessories.png| Aqua 4750 Skye Blush Accessories.png| Blush 4750 Skye Operative Accessories.png| Operative 125 Skye Mechanical Accessories.png| Hechanical 125 Skye Heartbreaker Accessories.JPG| Heartbreaker 125 Tips General Tips * Skye can either be the most dangerous champion to look out for, or the easiest target to pick off. Skilled players will be a nightmare for snipers like Kinessa. Meanwhile, a bad Skye will just be an extra kill for the enemy's kill streak. * there’s a small chance the enemy will look at skye and get horny inside, especially if she turns her back on him * Skye should never be in a direct confrontation. She has the lowest health in game and is killed very easily. Looking for side routes is essential to sneaking up on targets, and makes Skye's job much easier. * Never fight tanks as Skye, especially against those like Makoa, who can easily hook you and finish you off. Find "squishy" (low health) targets and finish them off. * Be wary of Damage Class champions like Tyra and Cassie who can detect enemies. Ability Tips Wrist Crossbow * This weapon maximizes damage at close ranges. Poison Bolts * Poison Bolts combined with Skye's Debilitate card can easily finish off most champions. Usually, in a Skye 1v1 fight, whoever uses Poison Bolts first will win. Smoke Screen * Only use Smoke Screen to escape a fight when the enemy is dead. Otherwise, it will be very obvious where you are. Hidden * Use Hidden before entering battle, as enemies will not know your location, making it easy to sneak up on them. If Hidden runs out too fast, pair it with Skye's Cloak card. Time Bomb * Time Bomb is a very devastating ultimate if used correctly. It has a rather large radius and can kill almost any enemy except a tank. Use the bomb when enemies are cornered and distracted, without an escape. Videos Paladins - How to Play - Skye (The Ultimate Guide!) Paladins Skye - "Ratatoskr!" Gallery Skye profile.png|Skye's in-game profile Skye Portrait Icon1.png Skye3.png Skye.jpg dbeyt3j-1d4f16b1-3a57-4f86-94c4-bd92b94a8135.jpg skye hot.png 8ac8c7fcf8920f10762fa1cee2ad301d.jpg|Cry little Ying, Cry ❤️ 20200124_171724.jpg 20200124_171524.jpg 84986654_509630483283035_19742130708676608_n.jpg|HeartBreaker Skin Skyehot.jpg References